


Unveiling the Secrets of the Falmer and Dwemer

by FelinaTheDevil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A few racist Altmer but that’s expected, Aldmeri Dominion, All the Dovahkiin wanted was wine, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Dwemer - Freeform, Elder Scrolls Lore, Elven Glory, F/F, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Half Altmer half Dunmer character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mages and Templars, Nobility, Politics, Rating May Change, Secret Identity, Snow Elves, Sudden appearances of other characters is a high probability, Swearing, The Daedric Princes Love to Meddle, but what did she get?, hundred year old secrets, saving the world (again)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil
Summary: All Reyniria Thramaine wanted was her wine. And being the High Queen of Skyrim, she can have the best wine around.But the Daedric Princes have other ideas, and now Reyniria and her five friends have to save some world called Thedas. With secrets spanning a hundred years, questions arising on the disappearance of the Dwemer, and further questions on maybe Gelebor not being the only Snow Elf, Thedas is about to be turned upside-down. Maybe literally, if Sheogorath has any say in it.Honestly? Reyniria has dealt with weirder shit.EDITED AS OF 1/4/19





	Unveiling the Secrets of the Falmer and Dwemer

**EDITED AS OF 1/4/19**

_Five months after the defeat of Alduin..._

“ _Monah_ (Mother), have you seen Sybille? She promised to teach me more on destruction magic.”

“She is talking with Falk in the Northeast corridor,” Reyniria answered absentmindedly, finishing up yet another report.

“Thanks Monah!” With that, Athen left. As soon as the door closed, Reyniria slumped.

Groaning, she covered her face with her hands. _Damn reports. Damn Nords. Damn bloody Aldmeri Dominion and damn that Thalmor Ambassador._ “Faendal, is the Ambassador still in the palace?”

“He is,” Faendal answered from where he sat on her bed. Papers were littered around him, one in his hand. “Shall I fetch him?”

“Please. Thank you.” Reyniria watched as her Housecarl left, sighing. _I really shouldn’t have accepted the title of High Queen of Skyrim_.

The door opened, revealing Taval Thramious. Faendal trailed behind him, eyes narrowed and ears lowering.

Reyniria inclined her head. “ _Barra_ (welcome), Ambassador.”

Athel bowed. “High Queen of Skyrim. To what do I owe the pleasure?” As he spoke, he moved to the chair opposite her. Faendal moved behind Reyniria.

“I wish to discuss a peace treaty between Skyrim and the Aldmeri Dominion.”

He blinked. “And what do you wish to gain from it?”

“Talos worship will be allowed, though the hunting down of the Blades can continue.”

“This will not be easy.”

Reyniria raised an eyebrow. “The hardest battles hold the best rewards, Ambassador. Shall we begin drafting?”

~0o.o0~

“I bet 50 septims it will take nearly a year for the Aldmeri Dominion to finally agree,” Faendal murmured, smirking.

“Half a year,” Reyniria murmured back, agreeing to the bet.

“Someone is optimistic today.”

“Merely realistic.”

Faendal pouted. “You wound me.”

“Stop acting like children,” Erikur scolded quietly.

“Sorry,” the two elves replied.

 _This meeting is killing me_ , Reyniria thought, watching as the Jarls of Skyrim and members of the Aldmeri Dominion argued. She caught her brother’s eye, who sneered at her. _I believe he is the Lord of House Thramaine now. Unless Tevaren challenges him, which would be good._

“High Queen Reyniria, what is your opinion on this?” One of the Altmer asked. _A Kinlady. House Adosin?_

“To keep the peace, the Nords should be allowed to worship Talos. There is no harm that will come from it,” Reyniria answered, amused at the indignant spluttering it earned. She tuned out the incoming rant, already knowing what it boiled down to — Elven glory.

Eventually, Reyniria stood, the room quieting instantly. “The Jarls and myself have other duties to attend to. We will continue this discussion in three weeks time. Meeting adjourned.”

Grumbling came from the members of the Aldmeri Dominion, but they filed out. The Jarls and Housecarls stiffened, infuriated at such disrespect. Reyniria merely raised a hand. “ _Drem_. Peace, my friends.”

Jarl Brina Merilis scowled. “They know what they did was disrespectful, my Queen.”

“I will sort it out,” Reyniria replied, keeping her voice even. “Till then, is there anything else that must be discussed?”

Balgruuf spoke. “Indeed. Myself and Brunwulf have been discussing...”

~0o.o0~

“I really need some Aldmeri wine,” Reyniria groaned, falling into her couch with a sigh.

Faendal, Aicantar, Marcurio and Serana chuckled in response.

“You drank all three bottles four days ago,” Faendal said. “Another shipment won’t be in till Fredas.”

“Five days away,” Marcurio mused. “How will you cope?”

“I won’t,” Reyniria answered. “Then again, I could get out my Spiced Wine. It’s the only drink made by Nords that actually tastes nice.” With that, she stood and made her way over to her chest. Taking out two bottles, she set them on the table as Faendal grabbed four cups. Once the drinks were poured, they sat around the table.

“How goes the paperwork?” Marcurio asked, laughing when Reyniria groaned.

“Sometimes I regret becoming queen,” Reyniria grumbled into her drink.

“Should’ve become queen of the Altmer, then. It would be easier.”

Aicantar spoke up. “Monarchs have to chant for eighty-eight days and study Altmer customs and ceremonies for three-thousand, five-hundred and fifty-five days.”

Reyniria nodded, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m not a monarch. And what with being half Altmer and half Dunmer, I’d have no chance.”

“Reyniria!”

Her three friends and husband jumped. Reyniria scowled, glaring at the five Daedric Princes. Sanguine, Sheogorath, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, and Molag Bal. “No. I want to finish my wine first.”

Sheogorath cackled. “Oh, I love wine. Especially with cheese, whilst ripping out someone’s intestines.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the mental image, Sheo.”

Hermaeus interrupted. “We have a favour to ask.”

“Here we go,” Marcurio muttered, earning a snort from Faendal and a small smile from Serana. Aicantar merely sighed.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised. Reyniria straightened, frowning. “It must be serious if all five of you are here. What’s the next crazy adventure?”

“You’ll be sent to Thedas to help the world from ending,” Sanguine answered, smirking. “The usual. Don’t worry, you can bring some people with you. Maximum of five.”

Reyniria paused, mind stalling for a moment. She sighed. Her instant thought was to bring her children, but she knew better. She couldn’t risk putting them in further danger, which meant Aicantar couldn’t come either. _Cicero and Nazir would be a good choice, and Babette would be able to look after the Brotherhood till we go back. Serana and Marcurio are definitely coming._ “Can I bring an animal?”

“Yes,” Clavicus answered, earning a look from Molag.

She nodded, and looked to her husband. “I trust you can care for our people while I’m gone?”

Aicantar nodded, only to frown and look to Sheogorath. “How long will she be gone?”

“Minimum five years,” Sheogorath shrugged.

Reyniria sighed. “Anyway, I will need you to stay Faendal to make sure everything doesn’t blow up.”

Faendal nodded. “Understood.”

“Marcurio, Serana, I’m sure you two will agree to come with me?” They nodded. “Excellent. I shall bring Cicero, Nazir, Serana, Marcurio and Garmr. Before we go, let me grab my armour and bag.”

“Be quick,” Molag growled as Reyniria walked to her chest that was in her adjacent room.

Once it was opened, Reyniria eyed her armour choices. Deciding to be careful, she went with her Ancient Falmer Cuirass, and Ancient Shrouded boots and gauntlets. Hm, what helmet... What am I saying. A mask is a better choice. Rummaging through her chest, she found her second favourite dragon priest mask — Zahkriisos. Once dressed, she grabbed one of her pre-packed bags and turned around to see Aicantar.

“ _Deinmaar do dii sil_ (keeper of my soul),” Reyniria murmured, only to fall quiet as Aicantar walked towards her, face unreadable.

He embraced her. Returning it, Reyniria could feel the slight tremors in his body. His voice cracked. “Please, make sure to write to me, my love.”

“Nothing could keep me from doing so, _dii sil_ (my soul).” Leaning back, she kissed him, hands scrunching the material of his shirt. When she came back up for breath, she said, “We best get going before one of them comes up.”

His arms tightened around her. “Just... Be safe. Please.”

“I promise.” They let each other go, walking back into the main room, hand in hand.

Hermaeus spoke. “Make sure to gather as much knowledge as you can. Do not disappoint me.”

“Of course,” she muttered, letting go of her husband’s hand. “Anything else I should know?”

“Beware the Dread Wolf.”

“Isn’t that my nickname?” Reyniria joked, but her humour was quick to die off at the serious looks. “Wait... He’s real? Does he live in Thedas? Ah _shit_ , will he kill me?”

“Well, shit,” Marcurio muttered. “What did we get into this time?”

“Nothing good,” Faendal and Serana said at the same time.

The Daedric Princes didn’t answer, instead disappearing. Before she could shout any curses at them, a bright light blinded her. She reached out-

-and fell onto stone. Groaning, she stood up, swaying. Her feet dragged against the dirt and stone, raising an arm to block the onslaught of light. Blinking, she looked up to see a glowing woman.

“Who are you?” She called out, lowering her arm and moving towards the stairs. Smoke wafted through the place. _An explosion?_ Another woman — Elven, judging by her ears — laid on the ground, blood soaking her shirt and jacket.

She stiffened upon hearing familiar scuffling, irrational fear spiking in her heart. _You are an Altmer, you do not run — Holy shit they are HUGE and DEMONIC, no no no!_ Reyniria bolted up the stairs, tripping from going too fast. Pain shot through her arms, but she continued to climb. The glowing woman reached out.

Reyniria didn’t hesitate to grab the woman’s hand, and was once again blinded by light. The light soon disappeared, and she collapsed in front of the stunned soldiers.


End file.
